Don't Lie to Me
by Superkoi
Summary: Rock has never looked anything like his "parents", but the citizens of Forget-Me-Not Valley don't seem to notice. It takes a smart girl like Nami to finally put an end to everyone's curiosity. But the truth isn't always what we like to hear.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First ever Harvest Moon fic! I hope it's okay. It focuses mainly on Nami and Rock (NOT a romance!) and how she discovers he's adopted. Well, I don't want to give anything away, so just read. :) I've been trying to study the characters of Rock and Nami so I can do them justice. Let me know how I'm doing! This first chapter is pretty much just here to set the scene, so to speak. Enjoy! **

**Don't Lie to Me: Chapter 1**

Three swift knocks on Nami's door woke her up in the morning. She was usually an early riser, and rarely took time to sleep in. That's why she was surprised and a bit flustered when the knocking started. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran a hand through her short red hair which she knew probably looked like a bird's nest like it usually did in the morning.

"Hold on," Nami called out when the visitor knocked again. Grabbing a sweatshirt off of her chair and pulling it over her head, she opened the door. "Yeah, hello?"

Ruby, Tim's wife and co-owner of the Inner Inn, frowned and clasped her hands together in front of her like she always did when she was apologetic. "I'm sorry, Nami... is this a bad time?"

"No, no, no," Nami took in a breath, glad to see it was only Ruby who had been nothing less than a mother to her ever since she moved in. "Now's a great time. What is it?"

This time, it was Ruby who inhaled. Her eyes looked toward the floor and she shuffled her feet slightly. Oh, no. Nami recognized this behavior. As sweet as Ruby is, she always hated bringing up money matters with Nami, who wasn't exactly a walking bank from all her traveling. This was just the reason why she stayed so long in Forget-Me-Not Valley in the first place. Train ticket prices were certainly sky-rocketing. And paying rent every month wasn't helping her situation either, Ruby knew.

"Well, it's the first of January, if you recall..." Ruby started. She didn't need to continue before Nami caught on. Her small body tensed as she leaned against her doorway in her baggy sweatshirt.

"Oh, right," She mumbled to the floor. They were both silent for a while until the door across the hall swung open with as much exuberance as the person behind it.

"Morning, family!" Rock sang, stretching his arms as he stood across from Nami in his doorway. If Rock had just woken up, then it must be later than she thought. "What's up?"

Nami shot Rock a dirty look from over Ruby's shoulder. Rock is Ruby's son, even though they look nothing alike which Nami had always found odd. While Ruby and Tim had jet black hair and tanned skin, Rock had always been pale and blond.

"Rock, I don't think this involves you," Ruby told him nicely. Nami smirked triumphantly.

He shrugged. "I was just asking,"

Rock was just as much like a brother to Nami as Ruby was a mother. An annoying brother, but Nami couldn't complain. She had never known her real family, so she felt secretly guilty every time she took any of them for granted.

"Look, Ruby, could I pay you tomorrow or something?" Nami asked in a hushed voice, trying to keep her conversation away from Rock's gossip-hungry ears. This, of course, failed. Rock had an uncanny ability to hear everything he's not supposed to.

"Of course, dear. Take as long as you need," Ruby smiled graciously. Nami barely even noticed. She was too busy glaring at Rock who was now attempting to stifle his laughter by placing his hand over his mouth.

"Thanks, Ruby," Nami replied. Ruby nodded once, and went back down the creaky stairs. As soon as her footsteps could no longer be heard, Rock pulled his hand away and burst into a fit of laughter. Nami's expression didn't change.

"Having money problems, I hear?" Rock asked as his laughter faded.

"None of your business," Nami began to close her door, but froze when Rock continued to speak.

"Aw, don't sweat it if you are. I mean, look at me! I've been pretty much broke for two years and I'm doing fine."

"Yes, Rock. Because I aspire to be just like you some day," Nami spat out sarcastically.

"Not surprising," He grinned, obviously not catching on to the insult. "You're not alone in that department."

"Hey, why don't you leave me alone now?" She suggested with mock-cheerfulness.

"If you _really _wanted to get away from me, you would've just closed your door already."

Nami raised her eyebrows to signify a challenge. "I was here first."

"Technically," Rock began, staring straight into Nami's eyes. Usually, when Rock started a sentence with 'technically', nothing ever turned out sounding as intelligent as he had hoped. "_I_ was here first. I _live _here. Meaning, I don't have to pay rent."

The redhead's lips formed a scowl. "Don't you have something you should be doing? Some unsuspecting girl to chase around or some meals to mooch off of someone?"

Rock placed a hand to his heart dramatically as if he were in pain and Nami rolled her eyes. Then he finally started walking toward the staircase. "That hurts, Nami. That really cuts deep."

"I can go deeper if you want," Nami threatened. Rock, with a wide smile on his face, chuckled as he reached the stairs.

"That's what _she_ said..." He sang on his way down. Nami crossed her arms as she stood in her doorway, now alone. She hated when Rock won their little arguments. Grudgingly, she stepped back into her room and closed the door, already worrying about how she was going to scrape up enough money to continue staying here.

**A/N: I'm actually rather proud of it so far. But I always seem to screw things up near the end, so hopefully I'll keep it going strong... if people like it, that is. And there's no way of me knowing if you don't R&R! ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: One thing I need to say... THANK YOU to everyone who submitted wonderfully nice reviews for my first chapter! Seriously, you all made my day. :) Not to mention gave me the courage to continue the story with more confidence and inspiration. (Wow, cliche much?) Anyway, you have no idea how happy you all made me feel. So, enjoy the next chapter! **

**Don't Lie to Me: Chapter 2**

A cold blast of winter air greeted Nami as she stepped out of the inn. Frowning, she zipped up her jacket and trudged through the thin layer of snow on the ground in her old converses. Winter had always been her least favorite season.

Forget-Me-Not Valley seemed lifeless this particular morning. No one was out walking—it was too cold for that. No one was outside at Vesta's farm across the river because no crops could survive the brutal weather. Nami didn't know what was going on at the new farm. All she knew was that some snobby city-girl came down to the Valley to work on it after it had been vacant for years. The new girl rarely showed her face around town.

"Hey, Nami!" A familiar voice called out through the silence. Nami didn't even turn her head, knowing full well who it was. Rock came walking down the road that led to the Villa, his usual cocky smile plastered on his face. "Aw, c'mon! Don't ignore me. You still mad?"

Nami sighed and waited for Rock to catch up with her, realizing that he wouldn't stop talking until she answered him. "I'm not mad, okay?"

"Oh, right," The blond boy laughed as he approached his friend. "I forgot that you're just sour by nature."

"No thanks to you," Nami retorted. "What were you doing at the Villa, anyway?"

"_None of your business,_" Rock said playfully, quoting Nami from earlier this morning. "Actually, I was just seeing if Lumina was home…"

"Why don't you just leave that poor girl alone?" Nami shook her head slowly.

"Are you kidding?" Rock placed his hands on his sides defiantly. "She can't get enough of me!"

Nami couldn't help but laugh. It was a rare thing to hear, Nami's laughter. Only a few people could ever make her do it, and Rock had always been one of them, when he wasn't busy pestering her. Although neither one of them would admit it, they got along well. Rock and Nami were a good team, each one holding the right amount of playfulness and sarcasm.

"Well, now that you're in a good mood," Rock grinned. "Wanna go grab a drink with me?"

Nami glanced to the side and noticed that they were standing outside the Blue Bar, the only public refreshment facility that Forget-Me-Not Valley had to offer. She shrugged and pushed her blazing red hair out of her eyes. "Sure."

The bar was empty as well, but still carried its normal aroma of dust and alcohol. Muffy, the blond barista, greeted them on their way in like she usually did with all her customers. Nami always wondered why Rock never went after the easy girls like Muffy. It seemed to her like they'd be the perfect couple—both of them were asking for it. But Rock seemed to prefer to chase around Lumina, the straight-laced girl living with her grandmother at the Villa. Nami always wondered about things like that, but thought it were better if she didn't get involved in Rock's "love life".

"I'll have the Blue Punch," Rock told Muffy. Then he turned to Nami, waiting for her to order.

"Me, too,"

Muffy turned around to mix the drinks. Sighing, Nami reached into her pocket to take out some gold to pay for her beverage, but was stopped by Rock's hand which shot out to grab her wrist.

"It's my treat," He smiled. "Besides, you better start saving up your money, you know?"

Nami looked away, determined not to let Rock see her blush. "Thanks…"

He placed 100 gold on the counter just as Muffy placed the drinks in front of them. Rock gulped his down quickly, and Nami took delicate sips from her glass. The silence between them wasn't awkward—Rock was used to Nami not talking—but he still felt the need to say something that might strike a conversation. He was surprised, however, when Nami was the first to speak up.

"So Lumina wasn't home?" She asked, moving her Blue Punch around in her glass. Rock let out a breath and leaned an elbow on the counter.

"Yeah, she's visiting her uncle in the city today. But I stuck around," He smirked casually. "Gotta make a good impression on the family."

Nami finished off her drink. "Somehow, you making a good impression seems like an oxymoron,"

"An oxy-what?"

"Never mind…"

"Hey, what do _you_ know about love, anyway?" Rock demanded, swiveling around in his stool to face Nami.

"First of all, I know a lot more than you do. And secondly, I really doubt you're "in love" with Lumina."

"Okay, then!" Rock jumped out of his seat and stood, arms crossed. "If you can convince Lumina to go on a date with me, I'll…" He thought for a moment. "…pay your rent this month."

Nami's eyebrows went up, then stared long and hard at Rock. "What's the catch?"

"No catch!" He held his hands up in mock-defense. "I'll even pay you first since you seem so confident. But you gotta hold up your end of the deal."

Nami could tell this was a bad idea. Why was Rock being so generous? And since when does he have money? But she pushed all these concerns to the back of her mind. She had to do _something _to pay her rent, and if Rock wasn't joking, this seemed to good to be true. With a serious expression on her face, Nami stood in front of Rock, ignoring the dramatic difference in height. Then she held out her hand for him to shake and smirked.

"Deal."

--

Nami walked out of the bar in a good mood. For once, Rock's stupidity actually came in handy. She had little doubt this was a scam—Rock wasn't smart enough to think of something so conniving. Nami walked down the street, back toward the inn. It was probably a good idea to pay Ruby the rent now, just in case Rock decided to back out on the deal and wanted his money back.

The inn lobby was empty, so Nami peeked her head inside the kitchen where Ruby spent most of her time. That room was empty, too. Glancing around the inn, Nami's eyes stopped when she reached the door to Tim and Ruby's room beside the desk. Their door was always closed, and Nami rarely ever saw either of them go in there. Carefully, Nami gave three soft knocks to the door.

"Yes?" Ruby's sweet-toned voice called out from behind the door.

"It's me, Nami,"

Shuffling could be heard from the other side, and within seconds, Ruby appeared in the doorway, smiling. "Hello, Nami. What can I do for you?"

"Um, I have my rent today…" Nami trailed off.

"Oh! Goodness, that's wonderful. Come in for a moment, if you want," Ruby stepped back to make room for Nami to enter. Then she hurried toward her desk and shuffled through a stack of papers. "I have the payment envelope somewhere…"

Ruby's room was simple and clean. Her desk was pushed against the back wall, beside her large wardrobe. Her and Tim's bed was against the other wall, covered in neatly folded sheets and blankets. Nami couldn't quite place it, but there was something about it that reminded her of Ruby. For all the years Nami had been staying at the inn, she had never before been in her room.

"Maybe I left it out in the lobby," Ruby muttered to herself. "Excuse me for a minute, Nami…" She left the room to go search for her envelope, leaving Nami alone. She glanced around at the blank walls and leaned casually against the desk, knocking over a picture in the process. Nami picked it up, but froze before she could stand it back on the desktop.

A slightly younger version of Ruby smiled up at her in the picture. She was thinner, and had longer hair. On the other side was a younger Tim, without a moustache. He had a fuller head of hair, but looked about the same size as he did now. Between them was a small boy who looked about five or six. He was the spitting image of Tim, having the same relaxed eyes and the same welcoming smile. Nami tilted her head in confusion. Who was that little boy? And why wasn't Rock in the picture…?

"Here it is," Ruby said as she walked back into the room. Nami quickly placed the picture back on the desk where she found it, turning to face Ruby again.

"Okay, so here's the money," Nami put Rock's 250 gold in Ruby's palm. "Thanks again, Ruby."

"Of course, dear," She put her hand on Nami's shoulder. "We love having you here, you know. We would do anything in our power to help you stay."

"Oh…" Nami tried to hide her red face for the second time that day. Being sentimental wasn't a strength of hers. "…thank you. I should be going."

Nami hurried for the door, but paused when she reached the doorway. Then she turned around and genuinely smiled. "I like staying here."

With one final glance at Ruby and the picture sitting on the desk, she left the room.

**A/N: I started having so much fun with Nami and Rock's dialogue in the first scene, I totally forgot that I actually had to start giving the story a plot. Haha! So then I added in the second part where Nami sees the picture and all... hence the abnormally long chapter. But at least now I can get the story moving toward where I originally planned it to go. Nami and Rock are SO much fun to write about together. But in my opinion, they wouldn't be good as anything other than close friends. They're so different, they'd never get along. I'm not a huge Rock/Lumina fan either, but I was trying to stay true to the characters, and Rock DOES like Lumina in the games... Now I'm rambling. ;) Next chapter on its way! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I think I've become obsessed with this story. It's really fun to write. I find myself writing out chapters in my mind before I can actually get to the computer. Maybe this thing will turn out longer than I had originally planned… Oh, dear. There goes another chunk of my summer. But it's worth it. :) ****Or maybe I'll just write a sequel. hint hint**

**Don't Lie to Me: Chapter 3**

The picture with Ruby, Tim, and the Mystery Boy decided to glue itself to Nami's memory. She walked to the spring in a haze, thinking of nothing but the real meaning behind that little boy. Why is it that that boy looked exactly like Tim and Ruby when Rock, their own son, didn't resemble them at all? Then Nami felt something metaphorically slap her in the face. She could almost hear the 'click' in her mind as she put the pieces together.

…What if Rock _isn't _their real son?

She shook her head. Impossible. Why would Tim and Ruby lie about something like that? And how could Rock not realize it himself? But then again—knowing Rock as well as she did—he probably wouldn't suspect anything even if it was written across his shirt.

Nami's mind was racing with endless theories and possibilities. She didn't even notice that Rock was standing by the spring, glancing into the water that was halfway frozen over.

"Hey, cupid, how's my date coming along?" Rock pulled Nami away from her thoughts. She glanced up, still dazed, and then looked down again.

"Lumina's still not back, there's nothing I can do today."

Rock frowned. "Guess so,"

"What was your childhood like?" The words blossomed on Nami's tongue before she could even process what she was asking. Her curiosity couldn't hold it in any more, and Rock had to know _something _about this mystery boy.

Rock gave Nami a strange look, wondering why she seemed so eager to discuss his past. But he shrugged good-naturedly and looked up at the dark sky. "I don't really remember. It sounds kinda weird, but it's almost as if I just… blanked out for the first five years of my life."

Nami stared at Rock as if he had just sprouted wings. Her intense icy eyes immediately softened to her normal melancholy demeanor and she looked away. "I see…"

Then Rock chuckled. "Why are you so interested?"

"Oh…" Nami paused. "No reason."

Rock became uncharacteristically passive for a moment, pursing his lips slightly as he thought. Then he laughed knowingly. "Oh! I know why!"

Nami turned toward him and raised an eyebrow. "No, I don't think you do."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. I know you don't like letting people know that you actually have feelings…"

"What are you—"

"Nami, it's kinda obvious." Rock smirked. When Nami's confused expression didn't change, he decided to elaborate. "You're having a fixation on childhoods because you're sad that you never knew your parents."

Nami blinked. "What?"

"But I understand. I kinda share some of your feelings—I didn't have a good childhood either." He cracked a smile. "Or maybe I did. I don't really know. I can't remember any of it!"

Nami finally regained her ability to speak. "Rock, that's not—"

"But you know what I always say!" Rock continued loudly. "You can't let the past bother you forever. You gotta look toward the future, and what's ahead of you."

"You never say that…"

"Wow! That's pretty great advice, don't you think? I should get _paid _to tell people this stuff!"

When dealing with Rock's ego, Nami has found it best to go with whatever he wants to go with. If Rock wanted to pretend like he was a genius, Nami decided to let him pretend all he wants. It's just easier.

"Sure," She looked away so he wouldn't see her roll her eyes.

"Well, I better start heading back. It's getting late," Rock began strolling past Nami and back down the pathway. "Night!"

Nami stayed perfectly still, staring back at her reflection in the sheet of ice that covered the spring. Her confrontation with Rock only raised even more questions that floated around her brain. How could he just not remember his childhood? How come Ruby and Tim never told him why he had a blank spot in his memory? And she still knew nothing about that little boy… Admittedly, it drove Nami crazy and she had no idea why. Why did she care so much? This was another question that she didn't have an answer to. But this mysterious need led her back to the inn.

--

Ruby was outside tending to her plants when Nami approached her.

"Hi, Ruby,"

"Oh, Nami!" Ruby greeted. "Good evening. Taking a late night walk?"

"Actually, I think I'm going to head in early. I'm a little tired…" She explained.

"Good idea. I never think you get enough sleep." Ruby smiled. Then an idea began unfolding in Nami's mind.

"Uh, where's Tim?" She asked casually.

"He's out running a few errands. He should be back soon, though," Ruby replied. "Why? Did you need to see him?"

"No. I hadn't seen him all day, so I was just wondering. Good night." With that, Nami entered the inn quickly, heading toward Ruby's closed door again. Tim and Ruby were both out of the room, giving Nami the perfect opportunity to study that picture more closely. As quietly as she could, she pushed open the door and stepped inside. Nothing had changed. The room was just like it was that morning, and the picture still stood on the desk. Nami picked it up, studying the little boy, searching her brain on who it could be. It couldn't be Rock. It looked nothing like him. Maybe it was Tim's nephew, or some other relative. Or maybe—

A piece of paper slipped out from behind the picture in the frame. Slowly, it drifted to the wooden floor, laying face down. Nami stared at it for a moment. It looked like another picture… She kneeled down to see it.

A blond man and lady stood side by side with linked arms, grinning with the same coyness and playfulness as… Rock. In fact, this couple looked exactly like Rock. Their eyes, their hair, their faces… Nami's mind continued to race. She flipped the picture over again to see, in Ruby's neat handwriting, two names written in pen.

_Michael and Holly…_

Nami heard Tim's voice faintly from outside the inn, talking to Ruby. She stood as fast as she could, placing the picture frame neatly back on the desk, and stuffing the new picture in her pocket. Then she innocently slipped out of Ruby's room, closing the door behind her just as Tim and Ruby entered the inn.

"Good evening, Nami," Tim greeted.

"Hey, Tim," Nami slowly inched toward the stairs.

"Weren't you headed for bed, Nami?" Ruby wondered innocently.

"I just stopped in the kitchen to grab something to drink before I went to sleep," Nami answered calmly. She had always been good at thinking on her feet. "Good night."

"Good night," Tim and Ruby said as she climbed the staircase to her room, feeling the folded picture still sitting in her pocket.

**A/N: Another straight-forward chapter. I'm trying to fit in some fun Rock/Nami dialogue, but also make sure I'm moving the plot along. I find it hard to do both. Oh well, though. The next chapter will have plenty of dialogue. (tee hee…) I just love how Rock acts like he knows everything, even though he's totally wrong most of the time. ;) And I especially love how Nami's just learned to ignore it. Haha! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: (2 chapters in one day??) Most of my stories are unplanned, meaning I just start typing and typing until the story ends. I never really know what's going to happen next until it actually happens… if that makes any sense. But for this story, I actually wrote down a list of events that happen in order so I won't go off track. I have a tendency to do that when I write Nami and Rock interaction. ;) Anyway, hopefully that will make things neater.**

**Don't Lie to Me: Chapter 4**

"Lumina, just listen—" Nami tried to reason with the small brunette girl who had just returned from the city. But Lumina kept pushing her toward the door.

"A date with Rock? Honestly, Nami, why would I do something like that?" She cried, ushering Nami out until she was standing outside the Villa.

"It would just be for one night," Nami continued. But Lumina closed the door in her face. Breathing out slowly to control her temper, Nami turned on her heel to see Rock leaning against the front gate, grinning like a fool and clapping very slowly. The angry redhead placed one hand on her hip.

"That went well,"

"Shut up."

Rock tried to control his urge to laugh. "C'mon, don't get all cranky."

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you," Nami warned. "_You're _the one who's lucked out on the date."

"Which would mean you lost our bet," Rock reminded her almost instantly.

"Too late. I already gave your money to Ruby."

Rock laughed spiritedly. "I thought you might've! Not a problem, though. Ruby's my mom, I don't think I'll have any trouble getting it back from her."

This comment got Nami thinking about Michael and Holly again. She could practically see them in his eyes every time he smiled. She tried to shake the image from her mind. But then Nami remembered that the picture from yesterday was still in her pocket. Maybe if Rock saw it, it might jog his memory.

"Hey, c'mere," Nami ordered. Rock decided to humor her and walked toward the Villa. Nami took out the folded picture and handed it to him. "Do you know who these people are?"

Unfolding the paper, Rock looked down to meet the gaze of Michael and Holly. He studied it carefully, having more seriousness in his eyes than Nami had ever seen him have. After a long minute, Rock opened his mouth to speak.

"The girl's kinda cute…"

Nami snatched the picture away from his hands, disturbed that Rock called his maybe-mother 'cute'. Then she repeated, "Do you know who they are?"

Rock shook his head. "Not a clue. Who are they?"

Nami sighed again, running a hand through her hair. Nami wanted to tell him her theory—he had a right to know—but she was at a loss for words. This information was heavy, and Rock probably wasn't used to making his brain carry so much knowledge at once. Nami, however, had always been blunt.

"I think…" Nami said the words slowly. "…they're your parents."

They were both silent. In fact, it seemed like the entire village had frozen; no sounds or movement.

"But Ruby and Tim are my parents." Rock told Nami in a voice that was usually reserved for Nami to use when she was trying to make Rock understand something beyond his mental capacity.

"Have you ever wondered why you look nothing like either of them? Or why you carry none of their traits?" Nami pressed. "I found this picture in Ruby's room. They're names are Michael and Holly… I found it right behind this other picture of Tim and Ruby when they were young. They're with this little boy who looks just like them… Maybe the little boy is—"

"Is what?" Rock demanded. Nami was startled. She'd never heard him raise his voice before. "What are you saying?"

"I'm just saying it makes sense, okay? You say you don't remember your childhood very well, which is probably why you don't recognize Michael and Holly. Maybe you're not Tim and Ruby's biological son. Maybe you were… adopted."

"Nami, I think you're going insane," Rock said. "Tim and Ruby would've told me if I was adopted."

"Not unless something horrible happened to your _real _parents…"

"Tim and Ruby _are _my real parents!" Rock finished exasperatedly.

There was another long silence in which Nami was losing her patience. She walked past him, down the stone path leading away from the Villa. "Fine. Believe whatever you want. I don't care."

Rock pursed his lips and chuckled. He knew Nami sometimes got these wild ideas in her mind, and she was so stubborn that she never gave them up. But this idea seemed like the craziest one yet. He knew Tim and Ruby were his parents. Why wouldn't they be? He had never even seen Michael or Holly before. How could some complete strangers be his parents?

--

It was rare for everyone to sit down together at the kitchen table for dinner at the inn. They all had different schedules, and when someone was finally available for an evening, someone else had sudden plans. But tonight was a free night for everyone, so Ruby decided to cook the best dinner ever and have what she called their "family meal".

"The food's great, Ruby," Tim complimented after they had all sat down to eat.

"Yeah, thanks, mom," Rock agreed. Nami glared at him.

"I was just so excited that everyone was available tonight," Ruby smiled gently. "We haven't all spent some time together in quite a while."

"That's true. I love having our family meals together," Rock looked over at Nami as he stressed the word 'family' just to bother her. But Nami was closer to snapping than Rock thought. She averted her gaze, pretending like it didn't affect her, having a perfect poker face. If she couldn't get Rock to believe her, then maybe he'd believe his "parents"…

"I found a stray kitten today," Ruby went on about her day. "She was hiding in my garden and she looked so frightened… I couldn't bare to just leave her there."

Tim glanced at his wife. "A kitten? We're keeping it?"

"Why not? I thought we could all think of a name for her," Ruby looked around the table as everyone ate. There was a beat before anyone spoke.

"How about Holly?" Nami suggested nonchalantly. Everyone at the table froze in place, staring at her. Then she knew for certain that there was something not being told.

"Uh… why that name, Nami?" Tim asked nervously.

"There are plenty other good names…" Ruby nearly whispered.

"I don't really like that name," Rock chimed in loudly.

"I think it's a pretty name," Nami added casually, continuing to eat.

"Well, we'll think of something later," Ruby suggested to end the awkwardness that was quickly building at the table.

"So, Ruby," Nami went on. "I couldn't help but notice that nice picture of you and Tim that's on your desk in your room."

"Oh, thank you," Ruby laughed. "That's such an old photograph…"

"But who's that little boy in the picture with you?" Nami asked innocently. "I don't recognize him."

"Oh, he's just…"

"What picture, mom?" Rock asked suddenly, confused.

"Oh, nothing, dear,"

"Then who's the boy?" Nami asked again.

"I've never seen this picture before," Rock added as Ruby continued to fluster with words.

"It's just such an old photograph…" Ruby mumbled.

"I'm just curious…" Nami shrugged like it's no big deal.

"What's she talking about, mom?"

"ENOUGH!" Tim shouted, banging his fists on the table. Ruby, Nami, and Rock all turned to him, shocked. "I think I'm finished."

Tim pushed his full plate away from him, stood, and exited the kitchen. Nami looked at Rock, then at Ruby. They were both staring at the table. Ruby quickly shuffled after her husband, leaving just Rock and Nami. This is when Nami expected Rock to make some joking comment about how much he enjoyed their dinners together. But instead, he said nothing. He just stood and left like Tim and Ruby had.

Nami sighed as she sat alone at the kitchen table, pushing the food around on her plate aimlessly, completely losing her appetite. So, just like the others, she stood and left.

**A/N: I really hope they didn't seem out of character. I know Rock is usually cheery and funny all the time, but I figure we **_**all**_** get upset sometimes. And Nami is quite devious. But she just wants Rock to know the truth, which is considerate in her own way. Anyway, it's like 1AM and I am beat…. But I just needed to finish before I went to sleep! ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh, golly. I have a really bad case of the hiccups. It's kinda hard to type… This chapter might take longer than I thought.**

**Don't Lie to Me: Chapter 5**

Voices mumbling from downstairs caught Nami's attention later that evening as she scribbled some of her thoughts in her journal. She closed the small purple book, tucking the pen inside to hold her page, and kept perfectly still to make out what was being said.

"…Rock… listen…"

Nami could only make out certain words or incoherent mumbles, but it was definitely Ruby's soft voice that was speaking. A few more voices came in, recognizable as Tim and Rock. Nami's curiosity once again took control of her actions, leading her quietly out her door and to the top of the staircase. As if her curiosity hadn't already gotten her in enough trouble. The voices were clearer outside her room, so she sat on the floor next to the stairs and listened.

"Rock, this is very important," Tim explained.

There was a long pause before Rock muttered, "Okay."

Another pause. Nami looked down to realize she had been gripping the wooden pegs from the staircase railing so tightly that her knuckles had turned white. She released her hold on it.

"Rock, Tim and I…" Ruby began soothingly. "…we're not your real parents."

This was the longest pause yet. Nami didn't need to see him to know that Rock's eyes had widened and his breathing had shortened. She would never admit it—not even to herself—but she felt sorry for Rock in that moment. Then Nami realized she was glad that she couldn't see their faces. It made the rough situation a little smoother, for her at least.

"Those other people…" Rock managed to force out. "…Michael and Holly are my parents? What happened to them?"

"When Tim and I were living in the city, Michael and Holly were our best friends. They were lovely people; very kind and fun. They had one son…" Ruby paused. "…you. You were very young, Rock, but they loved you so much. Of course we never mentioned it, but Tim and I had a child of our own earlier in our marriage, too. His name was Devin…"

Nami could tell Ruby was close to crying.

"…he died from an illness when he had just turned six. The doctors never found out what it was."

Ruby sniffled and Tim's voice took over. "Michael and Holly were driving you to our house to stay while they went on a trip for the week. On their way there… they had a horrible accident… it killed them both instantly, but you… you survived."

Ruby continued after she had composed herself. "The accident put you in a coma for six months… everyone said you wouldn't make it, but when you woke up, Tim and I… we decided to adopt you. We couldn't stand to see you being taken away by Child Services. And we knew… Michael and Holly would've wanted us to take you in."

Nami had frozen in place, eyes wide. When she had initially told Rock about his parents, it didn't seem like a big deal. But now that the truth was being told, it was haunting. Trying to believe that all of that actually happened was almost impossible for Nami, so she couldn't even begin to think of how Rock was feeling.

"So," Rock mumbled. "You lied to me all this time?"

"We just wanted to make it easier for you," Tim explained softly.

"This is easy?" He scoffed. "But I guess… it explains a lot."

"We're so sorry, Rock," Ruby whimpered.

"S'okay."

More silence.

"You remind me so much of your father," Ruby giggled.

"Really? He must've been a cool guy," Rock said in a way that suggested that he had maybe smiled. Tim and Ruby chuckled tentatively, barely ceasing the awkwardness.

"Maybe you should get some sleep now, though," Tim proposed. "You look a little tired."

He laughed humorlessly. "It's been a _long_ day…"

Nami could hear his footsteps coming closer to the stairs, so she slowly got up from the floor. Then the noise stopped, and so did Nami.

"I can still call you 'mom' and 'dad', right?" Rock asked only half-jokingly. Ruby breathed out, relieved.

"Of course,"

Rock's footsteps started again, and soon Nami could see his silhouette steadily getting bigger as he climbed the steps. Before Nami had a chance to escape back into her room, Rock appeared at the top of the staircase. He glanced over at her, not smiling, which worried her. She could barely picture Rock without his lips turned upward.

Nami couldn't think of anything to say. "Um… hi."

"So you were listening?" He wondered.

"Well… yeah." Nami looked at the floor. "Sorry, I guess."

"Not a big deal. At least you're not saying 'I told you so'," He turned to open his door solemnly. And that's when Nami thought of the perfect thing to say.

"Hey," She called out, causing him to face her again. "You can't let the past bother you forever. You've got to look toward the future, and what's ahead of you."

Rock blinked.

"Some loser told me that one time," Nami concluded with a shrug.

Then Rock's frown slowly lifted into a grin, something that seemed to appear perfect on his face. He even laughed lightly.

"See? You're not a total grouch after all," He told her, disappearing behind his door.

Nami stood outside her room, smiling to herself. But she didn't stay there long. She quickly got ready for bed, knowing that she had something very important to do tomorrow.

**A/N: Aww, see? Nami and Rock actually DO like each other when they're not busy bickering. I think it's sweet how they both secretly look out for each other. :) But don't leave! There's still one chapter left!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is a personal record. I have never finished an entire multi-chapter story this fast before. **_**Ever**_**. And I've also discovered that I LOVE writing Harvest Moon stories (who knew?). So, I may write more in the future…. And more… and more… and more…**

**Don't Lie to Me: Chapter 6**

Forget-Me-Not Valley seemed unusually warm for a normal day in January. Nami even decided to walk outside without a jacket today, proving the spring-like weather. The snow had melted, and the sun shone proudly through the clouds. It seemed like yesterday never even happened.

But it did. Everyone at the inn knew that it did. And for once, everyone was glad that Rock always slept in until noon, giving them time to prepare for his entrance. His bad mood was pretty much a guarantee.

Nami walked into the inn, hearing the familiar sounds of Ruby banging around in the kitchen. It appeared that Rock was still asleep, and Tim was no where to be seen. The redhead walked through the curtain and into the large kitchen. Ruby had three things cooking at once on her master stove, expertly adding the right spices and ingredients to make it taste fantastic like Ruby's dishes always tasted.

"Morning," Nami greeted. Ruby looked over her shoulder, placed the lid on a pot of something cooking, and walked toward Nami.

"Good morning," She replied. "It's lovely out, isn't it?"

"Like spring," Nami agreed. Then Ruby started the conversation that she knew was bound to come up sooner or later.

"Nami, how long did you know about Rock's parents?"

Nami sighed and leaned against the wall. "No offense, but you and Tim look nothing like him, so I was suspicious. But it all started making sense when I saw that picture of you and Tim with Devin…"

"Oh, yes," Ruby clasped her hands together. "I just couldn't stand hiding that photo away."

"I understand." She ran a hand through her hair.

"And, Nami?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." Ruby smiled. "You made it clear to Tim and I that we couldn't hide this from Rock forever."

Nami was about to reply when something cut her off. Or rather, some_one. _

"Morning, family!" Rock beamed as he entered the kitchen, sniffing the air. "Mmm! Something smells good, and I think it has my name on it!"

Nami exchanged a glance with Ruby. Rock picked up a roll from the kitchen and bit into it.

"What's wrong?" He asked with his mouth full of bread.

"It's just…" Ruby thought of a proper way to phrase this. "We all assumed you'd be a little more… upset."

"Well, I _was," _He explained. "Last night. But then I realized that I never really _knew _my real parents. Why should I be so upset over some people I hardly knew?"

"Besides the fact that they _gave birth_ to you?" Nami recalled.

"Well, there's that, yeah. But I like _this _family better!" Rock motioned to Ruby, Nami, and himself before he finished off the roll. "Besides, this whole adopted thing makes me more interesting, you know? And girls love interesting guys!"

Nami rolled her eyes as Ruby giggled. Then she made her way over to Rock.

"Good, because we like having you in our family, too," Ruby wrapped her arms around him tightly. Rock pretended to be disgusted. But his eyes lit up again when he looked at Nami.

"C'mon, you want a hug, too, right, Nami?" He grinned, coming toward her with open arms. Nami stepped back quickly.

"Stay away."

Rock looked back at Ruby with his hands to his heart. "There's nothing like the bond between a brother and sister!"

"If I were related to you, I think I'd kill myself," Nami muttered. This only made Rock try harder.

"You know you love me," Rock smirked. "Who doesn't?"

"Speaking of love…" Nami began slyly. "I spoke with Lumina this morning."

Rock froze and stared at Nami. "You did?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what'd she say?" Rock asked anxiously.

"She's really stubborn. She kept turning down all my persuasions." Nami looked away apathetically.

"What did she say?" Rock asked again, growing more impatient.

"She really has her heart set on not going out with you…" Nami continued painfully slow, making her way out of the room. Rock was now bursting with anticipation.

"_What did she say?_" He asked for the third time. His eyes followed Nami until she was halfway through the curtain. She chuckled to herself before replying.

"Pick her up for your date at seven. And don't be late," Then she left the room with a smile on her face. A _real _smile, something only her family could make happen. As she stepped out into the oddly warm air, she could hear Rock's excited voice coming from the kitchen.

"YES!"

And then she laughed.

**A/N: I. Am. Done. Wooooow…. I'm so shocked I can't even think of anything remotely funny or clever to say. But I definitely just fell in love with Nami and Rock's personalities. I mean, I've always loved Rock, but I wasn't expecting to like Nami as much as I do. She's cool, though. I like writing about her subtle "nice moments". And of course Rock is awesome. I'm glad I got to make him back to normal by the end of the story. But that's just like him: totally moving on from something so devastating…. Anyway, thanks to everyone who read/reviewed my story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ;) It's been fun! And I'll definitely be back with more HM fics. **


End file.
